Pixie's Past
by PixieLynd
Summary: Bella is a pixie. The one who has powers and wings,Charlie is one too. What if the vamps,wolves and the pixies got together to watch homevideos on Bella's past. Later that week Bella's friens come to Forks High?Big OOC for Bella.
1. Preview

**SORRY but some of us has SCHOOL and my story Breaking Twilight ( a reviewer) –**_TEAM NEWTON- _**gave me a idea where the Cullens are vamps and Bella is human, originally I wanted them to be all human. PICK WHICH IDEA YOU LIKE BETTER AND THEN PM ME!!!!! PLEASE!!! And I am BUSY making a website for my beautiful stories and I'll probably update more this summer and Memorial Day!!! MAY 29****th**** IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and Notes for the story;**

**Bella is SORT of clumsy. She only runs into stuff. (like me!! On Sun. I cut myself on the leg with a razor!!) **

**Bella can DO SPORTS!!**

**Bella has had past boyfriends!!**

**Bella height is 4 foot 10 inches and Alice is 5 foot.**

**And maybe more… LOOK FOR THEM!!!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do YOU!! **

Bored. Bored I tell ya. It is raining outside because I can hear the little pitter patters on the rain drops on the roof. Anyway all of the Cullens, the werewolves, and Charlie and me are all in my little tiny house. Why? Why are they all there? Because Billy and Charlie thought it would be a great week to show Jacobs and I home videos. Great!

**Sorrry!! This was a sneak peek. Tell me what you think about it. Maybe Friday I'll update, depends on reviews. *Smiley*****


	2. Chapter 1

**READ THIS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!! **

**Hey, um right now I am deciding whether Bella is going to be a famous singer or Bella is going to be on a volleyball team that comes and does a workshop for Forks High. Right now I am leaning towards the famous singer and dancer. SO review and tell me which one you want her be. Oh and Notes for the story; the characters are a little OOC. **

**Bella is SORT of clumsy. She only runs into stuff. (Like me!! On Sun. I cut myself on the leg with a razor!!) **

**Bella can DO SPORTS!!**

**Bella has had past boyfriends!!**

**Bella height is 4 foot 10 inches and Alice is 5 foot.**

**And maybe more… LOOK FOR THEM!!!**

**And Bella's attitude is sassy.**

**Bella is 15 years old and she is frozen at this age.**

**Jacob is already a werewolf and so are the others.**

**My pixies have wings!!!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do YOU!! **

Bored. Bored I tell ya. It is raining outside because I can hear the little pitter patters on the rain drops on the roof. Anyway all of the Cullens, the werewolves, and Charlie and me are all in my little tiny house. Why? Why are they all there? Because Billy and Charlie thought it would be a great week to show Jacobs and mine home videos. Great!

Oh, let me tell you about the past. Good thing Edward CAN'T read my mind. Okay ummm… I was born in a small town called Troy, South Carolina; September 5th, 1993. That town has only 102 people now and then. 2 more hours to go until every gets here then Charlie and I will have to explain because if we don't; three Nomad vampires will come and destroy EVERYTHING. Then Edward will leave and try to expose their kind. Maybe we can even save Harry Clearwater's death! My kind's past is kinda combine with a vampire, werewolf and a fairy's past. We have vampire senses, werewolf shift-shaping but we can change into ANYTHING, and then we have fairy wings and in true form we are smaller than them though.

A pixie is a- The littler, friendly looking fairies are the pixies, the smallest of the fairy clan, but don't be fooled by their smiles and their delicate wings. This is the fairy who is the most likely to come alive at night and throw your mending around the house and tip over your garbage (and you thought it was the dog; she was probably riding on his back and made him do it). Pixies are the ultimate pranking masters. Hah beat that Emmett!! Now one more hour to go, wow I spent an hour to talking to myself. I started to laugh out loud. Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen doorway with an insane expression on his face. That said 'I wonder if my pixie daughter is going insane?' That made me laugh even harder.

"Oh my god, Daddy I am not going insane. I am just talking to me, myself, and I!" I stated proudly. He nodded.

"Hurry up and come help me make dinner for the wolves. They ten-"Charlie started.

"Yea, yea; they tend to eat a lot." I finished and giggled. Yep! I was hyper shouldn't have had that sugar in my cereal this morning.

"Chop, Chop let's go! Only 30 more minutes left." Charlie said. HOLY CHEESECAKE!!! The time flew. I walked to the kitchen and got out the meat for the wolves hamburgers.

_**30 minutes later**_

DING DONG!!! I sniffed the air. Wolves are here.

"Hang on!! 1 second." I shouted to them. I finished changing into a black hoodie with infamous written on it, and a pair of purple and black checkered short shorts, and a pair of purple flip flops. I ran to the door not tripping on anything luckily. I yanked the door to reveal the Blacks, the Uleys, the Clearwater, and the rest of the pack. And the Cullens were right behind them.

Everybody does not look happy even Perky Alice Cullen.

Oh Shit! HELP!!

**A.N. Don't expect another chapter for a while but I'm going to try try try my hardest to write a new chapter. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!!! **

**And if ANY OF YOU NEED Beta's; PLEASE come to me!!!! PM me or Review!!!**

**Hit the review button…………**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I owe y'all a HUGE apology. My excuse is my laptop with my stories died. It crashed and I haven't gotten a new battery for it yet so… yeah. Well here's an update for you. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I'm just the puppet master.**

_Last chapter: _

_I yanked the door to reveal the Blacks, the Uleys, the Clearwater, and the rest of the pack. And the Cullens were right behind them._

_Everybody does not look happy even Perky Alice Cullen._

_Oh Shit! HELP!_

Uh oh. I thought I told the Cullen's a different time… oh well I better make the best of it. Quick Bella think of something. Umm…

"Bonjour bienvenue sur mon humble demeure." I said bouncing up and down.

I waved for them to come in. I waited for everyone to come in before I closed the door. I led them all to the backyard where the food and tables were set up. The Rez went to the left and the Cullens sat perfectly at their table to the right. I walked over to Daddy who was standing in the center between the vamps and wolves. He smoothed his mustache and addressed our crowd.

"I'm pretty sure y'all are wondering why Bella," I smiled at everyone, "invited you here this evening. Well to get straight to the point, we have something that concerns all of you in this room." The wolves and the Cullens were looking at each other in question. I tapped Daddy's shoulder.

"Can I tell them Daddy?"

"Sure, baby girl." I nodded and stepped in front.

"What am I Emmett?" I asked.

"A blushing human like us." He chuckled.

"Jacob what am I?" I questioned.

"Human Bells." Jacob answered.

"Wrong. Neither my father nor I are human and neither are most of you."

"Then what are we then?" Rosalie said smug. Everyone nodded. Oh well I guess I have to be blunt with this.

"The Cullens are vampires, and the Rez boys are shape shifters. And my father and I are pixies. And y'all seriously have to hide that better. Just sayin'. You're probably thinking that we're just plain flat out crazy, but we're not. I promise. The reason we are telling you this that. In the matter of a couple months, our whole worlds will be changed. Harry Clearwater would have died of a heart attack, and I would have gotten bitten by a nomad vampire whose name is James." Sue was clinging to Henry's arm. "But the reason we told y'all was to stop all of this." I finished.

"You have got to be kidding me, Love."

**AN: this in my opinion sucked. I wanted to get out a short chapter for y'all. : ) reviews are welcome. I'm changing the story up a little bit. ; ) well R E V I E W. you know you wanna.**


End file.
